


Triple Point

by BlueDreams



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Adventure, Gen, at least before Gordon arrives, but just less than a year, resistance squad, semi light stuff, sorta prequel to hl2, there's violence but also humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: Alyx gets three new recruits for Resistance fighters, and they turn out to be quite a motley crew





	Triple Point

Alyx grimaced at the newest rebel recruits with faltering restraint. 

“So,” she composed herself. “Tell me your names, and what you feel you’d want to do to help the effort.”

“Hannah Long!” the stout woman with a ponytail and a brown scarf burst. “I like anything, but I really want to hack and break Combine tech!”

“Well, I like your enthusiasm. Next?”

A tall, fairly muscular rebel wearing chipped sunglasses and studded biker gear spoke up.

“Hal Robford,” he said with a hand on his hip. “I want to ride vehicles and possibly blow stuff up.”

“I like the style and conviction,” Alyx nodded. “And you?”

Alyx looked at the last one, a slightly hunched lanky man with brown hair and a scar on his upper lip, tapping his foot nervously.

“I’m- I’m Randy Novak,” he hesitated. “I just want to doctor up people. In case they get hurt. Which I feel is going to happen a lot. Don’t ask why, just a premonition.”

“Uh, sure thing. But we could always use medics, so you’ll be fine.”

She looked at the three with a strange emotion. They had potential in her mind, so all she had to do was direct their skills to useful jobs. She told them to get to know each other while she checked with others about a training mission.

“What do you think guys,” Hannah smiled. “How long do you think it’ll be before we get our first actual mission? I’m itching to finally give the Combine a beat down!”

“Hopefully not for a little- a little while,” Randy chimed. “I gotta learn to stitch up folks with a calm head.”

“That part’s easy,” Hal retorted. “Just pretend like nothing else is goin’ on. You’ll work better.”

“But everything is going on! The shooting, the moaning, the talks about cheese!”

“Calm down, Randy,” Hannah chuckled and lightly hit him on the arm. “Vance isn’t going to let us go into the fighting that quickly.”

The trio quieted when Alyx came back with a confident smile.

“So we got an easy mission. The oyutskirts has some material that we need for Kleiner’s teleporter. If you’re up to it, it’ll help with your recon skills.”

“Sure thing!” Hannah bounced. Hal got up stolidly.

“Okay,” Randy said. “At least this won’t be us getting shot up.”

“That’s the spirit,” Alyx joked. “I’ll tell you what we’re going to need as we head out, but it shouldn’t take long.”

The quartet headed out to the more decayed part of city 17 where CP were less entrenched. Alyx routed them to areas where radioactive waters were less common as she told them about the needed material. 

“This place would be perfect for riding around in,” Hal smirked. “Just me and a bike down this shithole and into the free countryside.”

“Where the antlions live?” Alyx queried.

“I’d rather deal with bugs then the Combine any day. Live off the land and being my own man eating cooked bug guts.”

“Quite a preference, Hal…”

Hannah pointed excitedly to her left thinking the material was close to them by how it shined. Alyx complimented her eye and went over there. Randy, being the last one, kept a quick eye on anything approaching them. Alyx, Hal, and Hannah rummaged through the junk pile to find the glimmer with Hal using forceful grasps and Hannah using swift small ones. Enough time digging and they found the blue-gray metallic material.

“All right,” Alyx beamed. “Good job at dumpster diving, guys!”

“Hey Alyx,” Randy spoke. “Um, how often do the Combine search here?”

“Not much. Why?”

He pointed to a torpedo-like shell jumping right toward them with increasing velocity.

“Oh, that.” 

“Scatter!” Alyx commanded as they all bolted off in different directions. 

An explosive thud hit the ground, with most of them in a preparatory stance except for Randy who covered his ears. White smoke seeped out of the shell until it opened up as multiple headcrabs came out and buried themselves in the ground.

“Nobody panic,” Alyx ordered. “They’ll sense your movement, so don’t run. If you plan to walk, make sure it’s to snuff them out.”

Randy was quite accepting of staying his ground. Hannah, almost eagerly, took a step forward. Nothing happened. She took a few more steps with more force. Each giving a small kick. Her SMG was held close to her. She remember thinking to fire in bursts, nothing extra. She put another fut down when a rumbling noise was heard behind. The headcrab climbed up and jumped up but Hannah turned and shot the creature dead.

“Ho yeah!”

“Nice, Hannah!” Alyx exclaimed.

Hal made harsher steps with nonchalance to get a couple headcrabs out. His poised expression gave out to an aggressive eagle-like scream as he punched every headcrab in one or two hits as they popped out. 

“Yeah, get ‘em!” Alyx yelled excitedly and punched her fist in the air.

Hal breathed deeply and worked p a good sweat as he called it a mission well finished. He polished his yellow-bloodied studs, while another headcrab popped up and crawled to him. Before Alyx and Hannah could say anything, it was shot down. Hal jumped in shock before he saw the dead alien and looked at the culprit.

“I- I did it,” Randy said. “I got it, heh heh.”

“Fine shooting, mate,” Hal shot him a nod.

“Whew,” Hannah relaxed her shoulders. “That was pretty fun! A bit scary at times, but I feel better doing scouting stuff now!”

“Glad to hear,” Alyx said. “The quicker you guys get at being confident, the better. The Combine are a lot more dangerous than these things, so you’ll need to be ready.”

She turned to all of them with a serious expression.

“That includes being quieter and calmer, you all. You’re going to need a lot more communication and steadiness to survive on your own in missions. I get it’s fun or cool or even frightening to fight, but going up against guns and striders… It might take a while.”

They all nodded aside from Hal, who merely made a brief smile on his right side. 

“But overall, we made good progress and you should be proud. Let’s head back to the base and rest up. You earned it.

The four headed back continuing to banter with each other as Hannah and Hal gave Randy flak for his jittery gestures, with Alyx shaking her head at the three chuckleheads.


End file.
